Heir's Prophecy
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: Una profecía protegida por el ministerio llega a oídos de Draco Malfoy mientras está siendo perseguido por un peligro desconocido y poniendo en riesgo su vida. Para su mala suerte, el vaticinio también involucra a la insoportable Hermine Granger. Él se niega a que su destino pueda estar ligado a la insufrible chica de Gryffindor. Pero entre más se aleja, más cerca esta de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes del presente fanfic y demás trama reconocible__ son propiedad de JK Rowling, el resto es de mi autoria._

**_Pareja:_**_Dramione_

**_Fiction Ranking_**_: M_

_**Summary:** **"**Una profecía protegida por el ministerio llega a oídos de Draco Malfoy mientras está siendo perseguido por un peligro desconocido y poniendo en riesgo su vida. Para su mala suerte, el vaticinio también involucra a la insoportable Hermine Granger. Él se niega a que su destino pueda estar ligado a la insufrible chica de Gryffindor. Pero entre más se aleja, más cerca regresa a ella.**"**_**  
**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La rueda comienza a girar**

* * *

Revisó su reloj y maldijo en un susurro cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. A pesar de eso las calles aún estaban muy transitadas. Londres parecía un hormiguero ese viernes, al parecer al resto no les importaba andar en el exterior en una fría noche de noviembre.

Hermione se aferró a su abrigo y se maldijo por segunda vez desde que había salido del bar, ahora reprendiéndose por haber dejado la bufanda en casa. Se detuvo en un cruce de dos calles donde se arremolinaba ya algo de multitud, expectante porque el semáforo cambiara su luz. Aspiró profundamente mientras esperaba con los demás y observó el panorama completo. En verdad el lado muggle de la ciudad era muy diferente a su similar mágico. Ambos eran bulliciosos en sus calles principales, pero sin duda la vida nocturna se veía más viva en el lado no mágico. Los oficinistas que hacían horas extra, o aquellos que hacían planes después del trabajo eran mayormente quienes se desplazaban por sus calles a esas horas.

El semáforo cambió y cruzó rápidamente la avenida mientras los coches se detenían. Una cuadra más adelante divisó la entrada al metro subterráneo. Casi resbala por las escaleras al tratar de bajar entre la multitud. ¿Por qué las demás personas disfrutaban estar fuera de sus casas con semejante clima? Ella estaba simplemente cansada y su paciencia estaba asomándose por los bordes.

Caminó por el túnel que la llevaría a la plataforma donde esperaría el convoy. Fue ahí que una sensación extraña la abordó. Conforme avanzaba parecía que el frío aumentaba. Un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza y lo descartó porque le parecía ridículo. Hacía años que no tenía de cerca un dementor. Por lo que sabía, Azkaban había aumentado su seguridad y los había mandado a sus niveles más inferiores con los criminales más peligrosos del lugar. La castaña no creía que esa hubiera sido la única razón, después de la guerra mágica pocos querían tener cerca una de esas criaturas.

Salió del túnel y se encontró en la plataforma. Había un reloj digital que marcaba cuanto tardaría en llegar el siguiente vagón. Se alejó del centro y caminó al extremo de la plataforma, los vagones centrales eran comúnmente los más llenos.

Esa sensación de frío le había llegado a la nuca, parecía ahora más como un escalofrío. Había algo raro ahí abajo, y no sólo las típicas ratas que en los últimos años parecían plaga en el subterráneo. Hermione metió la mano al bolso de su abrigo, sintiéndose menos ansiosa cuando pudo sujetar la barita en su mano.

Hizo una inspección visual, la cantidad de personas era menor ahí abajo, y el lugar parecía el mismo de siempre. Miró más allá, en la plataforma contraria donde se tomaba el metro en diferente dirección, ahí había aún menos gente.

Dio unos pasos adelante hasta la línea de precaución y se estiró para ver un poco sobre el oscuro túnel por donde se desplazaba el metro. Una ligera ráfaga de aire la rozó, pero no parecía más fría de lo que ya se sentía el lugar.

Cuando giró la mirada al lado contrario del túnel, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto de la impresión. Había una persona frente a ella, quien la miraba fijamente. Parecía que había aparecido de la nada, ¿o es que ya estaba ahí cuando ella llegó? Alguien como él debería ser fácil de distinguir en la multitud. El hombre estaba en la plataforma contraría y la observaba detenidamente. Hermione lo conocía, desgraciadamente no era alguien que fuese tan fácil de olvidar. Trató de recordar la última vez que lo había visto, tal vez había sido en una situación similar, con un escenario como King Kross. Había transcurrido ya una década después de aquello. Poco había sabido de él y su familia en ese tiempo. Así que el hecho de tenerlo ahí en frente mientras parecía que un dementor andaba dando un paseo por la red del metro londinense, era algo sumamente sospechoso.

Debido a la distancia que los separaba, Hermione no podía observarlo a detalle, pero parecía que el chico no había cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo, se le veía evidentemente más alto y había dejado de ser ese adolescente escuálido y ahora parecía que su cuerpo se había fortalecido, dando una apariencia más adulta. Pero a pesar de la lejanía, esos ojos de hielo y la mirada penetrante ahí seguían. Incluso llevaba el mismo corte de siempre, ligeramente largo y peinado hacia atrás. Había sido el rubio casi platinado en su cabeza lo que había hecho que lo distinguiera, no recordaba haber conocido a alguien tan pálido y rubio como él o su padre.

Hermione quiso maldecir de nuevo por lo injusta que era la vida en algunas ocasiones. Malfoy había sido un idiota y el tiempo lo había premiado mejorando su apariencia. No es que a ella le pareciera atractivo lo que tenía en frente, a ella no le iban los tipos como él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que él notó como ella lo escaneaba, y por automático la chica se sintió sonrojarse. A los dos segundos se reprimió y elevó el mentón de forma retadora, no dejaría que el chico la intimidara ni un poco.

Su noche definitivamente iba de mal en peor, primero la plática con sus amigos en el bar y ahora esto. La chica casi bufó y volvió a mirar el reloj del metro, desgraciadamente aún faltaba para que el convoy llegara. Deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Fue entonces cuando sintió de nuevo una nueva ola de aire frío. Y regresó a sus pensamientos iniciales sobre el chico ¿Qué tipo de situaciones habían llevado a un mago como él, de sangre pura y heredero de una gran fortuna a un lugar tan claustrofóbico y lleno de muggles como era el subterráneo? Ella casi flaquea ante el duro escrutinio que ahora él hacía sobre ella. Seguramente estaba maldiciendo el encontrársela esa noche. ¿Seguiría siendo el imbécil del pasado? Hermione podía apostar hasta el último penique que cargaba en su bolso a que la respuesta era positiva. Dudaba que un capullo como él se hubiese reformado del todo. La Madre de Malfoy de último minuto había apoyado al bando de Harry, mientras Lucius como su hijo se habían mantenido neutrales, lo cual los había salvado de ir a Azkaban, eso y que su amigo pelinegro había abogado realmente por ellos. Harry y su corazón de pollo. Pero aquella cooperación no significaba que un día para otro forzaran lazos de amistad. Parecía que en el mundo actual, ya sin Voldemort, las líneas entre los sangre pura y mestizos seguía siendo muy reales.

Entonces lo vio meter la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo. Sabía que estaría tocando su varita, justo como ella lo hacía en ese momento. Fue entonces que las alarmas de la chica se encendieron. ¿Es que acaso planeaba usar magia en un lugar así, frente a todos los muggles?

Del otro lado, Draco Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos en esos momentos. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer la princesa dorada de Gryffindor precisamente en ese momento? ¡Por Merlín! Las cosas no podían estar peores esa noche.

Parecía que la joven llevaba años escondiéndose del mundo, en todo ese tiempo parecía que hubiese estado escondida bajo tierra, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había visto una fotografía de ella en el profeta. Pero ahí estaba, vistiendo como muggle, viéndose igual de joven que antes, con ese horrendo cabello indomable cayendo sobre sus hombros, y mirándolo con la misma superioridad de siempre. Que se jodiera Granger, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un reencuentro en esos momentos. Ella debía sospechar que algo estaba mal en el lugar además del hecho de volver a ver a su enemigo de su época escolar.

El rubio pudo sentir que aquello de lo que estaba huyendo se acercaba. La marca en su brazo quemaba más fuerte que en el exterior. Estando ahí abajo, no le convenía tener testigos si aquella cosa decidía aparecerse en ese lugar, y menos frente a la chica de Gryffindor. Sacó su varita justo cuando el metro llegaba.

Hermione no dudó en ponerse a la defensiva cuando vio a Malfoy hacer un movimiento, pero el convoy se interponía entre ambos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La castaña no podía dar explicación sensata y menos cuando se trataba de Malfoy. Pensó en alguna forma de cruzar a la plataforma contraria sin llamar la atención. Tendría que regresar al túnel, subir muchas escaleras y bajar otras más, lo cual tardaría un par de minutos.

En el instante que el transporte se detuvo, el frio volvió como si de una ola se tratase, aquel lugar parecía una nevera enorme. La chica notó como las personas a su alrededor sólo se abrazaban a sí mismas mientras sus alientos se convertían vapor helado, los ingenuos parecían no sospechar de la extraña situación.

Entonces los vagones comenzaron a desplazarse de nuevo. Hermione quedó a la expectativa de lo que sucedía del otro lado, cuando el metro se hubo retirado, no había rastro de Malfoy por ningún lado. Y así como si nada el frío que se había sentido enseguida bajó al subterráneo, se esfumó. Trató de recordar algún hechizo que pudiera provocar aquello, tal vez había un par, pero no cuadraban en esa situación.

Esa noche Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. Su encuentro con Malfoy la había dejado intranquila, parecía que se traía algo entre manos, tal vez debería notificarle a Harry y que él como auror investigara, o no, mejor a Ron, pues conociendo al pelinegro y su radical cambio hacía los Malfoy, era probable que le restara importancia.

Cerraba los ojos y podía verlo de nuevo frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos grises. Pensó en lo tonto que era todo el asunto y se molestó con ella misma por darle tantas vueltas ¿Y qué si ahora le daba por pasear en lugares de muggles? Aunque si algo tenía claro es que el chico no era de los que usaban el subterráneo como transporte frecuente.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde parecía que la castaña no había olvidado aquel episodio en el metro londinense. Había agendado por lechuza una cita con Harry y Ron, por lo que se verían por la tarde y les comentaría lo sucedido.

Los lunes por la mañana a diferencia de los demás, a ella le encantaban. La ponía de buenas regresar al trabajo, aunque su oficina fuera un lugar tan cerrado y alejado del resto del Ministerio. Aquello se debía al trabajo que realizaba, ser parte del Departamento de Misterios tenía varias ventajas que les ofrecía la confidencialidad con la que se manejaban. Lo mayoría de los inefables, cómo así se les llamaba a los trabajadores de esa sección, podían aparecerse en el lugar, inmediatamente después de la puerta de entrada al Departamento, sin tener que pasar por el atrio y toparse con el personal de otras áreas y los visitantes. Gracias a eso, había llevado una vida relativamente tranquila después de graduarse.

En comparación de sus amigos, ella no tuvo que lidiar con la fama que los prescindió después de la guerra. Sus amigos en cambio estaban aún al día de hoy en el ojo público. Los chicos habían optado también por una carrera relacionada al Ministerio. Lo habían tenido muy claro, y a pesar de que trataron de convencerla de que se les uniera, la dupla terminó en la Oficina de Aurores, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ella por su parte, aunque también había estado tentada en convertirse en auror, sabía que lo suyo era más detrás de un escritorio, en una actividad donde se le permitiera usar más la cabeza. Así que había aceptado la oferta de Kingsley para ser reclutada para el Departamento de Misterios.

Tan rápido como se apareció esa mañana, fue directo a la oficina de su jefe. Tocó un par de veces a su puerta y esperó pacientemente. Saul Croaker no era el mago más joven en el lugar, tenía un problema auditivo con el que había sido muy negligente en sus buenos años, así que muchas veces no llegaba a escuchar cuando tocaban a su puerta. La chica esperó frente a la puerta de roble. En el centro de esta había un gran escudo del Departamento de Misterios. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, pudo ver a su jefe entre las pilas de libros y papeles sobre su escritorio que apenas le dejaban notarlo en el lugar.

—Granger, que bueno que llegas, había estado esperándote durante varios minutos.

—Apenas me aparecí fue que me llegó su mensaje. ¿De qué necesita hablar? El viernes que nos reunimos pensé que habíamos tratado todos los pendientes.

Croaker le pasó un pergamino que había estado leyendo cuando ella llegó.

—El Departamento de Aurores está solicitando información para una de sus investigaciones —su tono llevaba algo de molestia— Kingsley debería tener un mejor control sobre esto, no podemos estar soltando todo lo que nos pidan, corremos un riesgo al hacerlo.

Hermione comprendía en parte a Croaker, muchas de sus investigaciones contenían secretos tan peligrosos que lo mejor para el mundo mágico es que no se supieran, nunca se sabía a manos de quien podía llegar información tan valiosa como esa.

—¿Qué nos están requiriendo esta vez? —preguntó con desgana.

—Recuerdos de un cerebro en particular— al oír esto a la castaña se le pusieron los pelos de punta, le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que venía. La parte más detestable de su trabajo se relacionaba con la Sala de Cerebros, un lugar enorme donde dentro de un gran cubo de cristal nadaban como si de pecera se tratase, varios cerebros que habían sido conservados para su estudio. Algunas de las mentes más brillantes, pero también una que otra de las más oscuras, estaban ahí. Y tras años estudiando esos cerebros, seguía detestando trabajar con ellos, cada vez que sucedía le procedían varios días de recuperación. Croaker sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, prácticamente ella era la única que hacía esa parte del trabajo, pues todo mundo la evitaba, incluso él.

—En el pergamino vienen todos los detalles— el tono de voz de su jefe era cauteloso, la castaña le echó una ojeada al papel que tenía en sus manos, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el nombre del cerebro en el que debía investigar— Entiendo que tienes toda una historia algo oscura con respecto a ese espécimen, pero es un mal necesario, te conozco y sé que puedes afrontarlo.

Hermione sintió que su brazo picaba, recordándole uno de los episodios más lúgubres de su pasado.

* * *

—¡Por Merlín, es Bellatrix Lestrange! —casi gritó la chica unas horas después frente a Harry y Ron, esto mientras comían en un restaurante del callejón Diagon. A los dos segundos se dio cuenta de su error y maldijo por haberse dejado llevar. Ya de por sí las pocas personas que había en el lugar los miraban raro, parecía todo un suceso para el resto de la gente poder ver al trío dorado reunido.

En los últimos años, a petición de la chica, en un intento de no llamar la atención del resto, habían evitado los lugares concurridos donde hubiese gente extraña a ellos. Aunque claro, en situaciones más privadas con amigos siempre se dejaba ver. Y citas como aquella para comer, aunque fuese en el restaurante más discreto del callejón la ponían de nervios.

— Pero está muerta, no es cómo si pudiera revivir—Harry trató de consolarla.

— Es hog—rrible— Ron tenía la boca llena de comida y sus palabras apenas eran audibles. Las malas mañas nunca se olvidaban, y esa hambre voraz del pelirrojo siempre lo acompañaría. El chico tragó y continuó— Aún tengo pesadillas con esos cerebros, no entiendo cómo voluntariamente los tocas.

— Ella no los toca, ya nos ha explicado el proceso—mencionó Harry, a lo que Ron pareció temblar recordando los sucesos pasados. En su quinto año en Hogwarts, habían irrumpido en el Ministerio para rescatar a Sirus Black, el padrino de Harry, y mientras perseguidos por mortífagos y dementores, el chico Weasley había terminado siendo atacado por uno de los cerebros, lo que lo había dejado con algunos estragos, así que era muy justificado el miedo que le provocaba siquiera que los mencionaran.

—Y luego está Malfoy—cuando dijo esto, ambos chicos le dirigieron la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa con el descerebrado? —Ron tampoco simpatizaba con su ex compañero de escuela.

—¿Te has visto con él? Pensé que estaba fueras del país—comentó el pelinegro.

— Pues no, y podrán tacharme de loca, pero tratándose de él nunca será nada bueno.

La joven narró lo acontecido el viernes por la noche mientras sus amigos la escuchaban atentos.

— ¡Deberíamos investigarlo Harry!—exclamó Ron y su amigo rodó los ojos, estaba muy acostumbrado a sus arranques.

— No podemos investigarlo sólo por eso— dijo el chico de anteojos— necesitamos algo más tangible. Pero podríamos estar atentos por si ocurre algo más que pueda relacionarse con eso. Aunque por años los Malfoy han permanecido de bajo perfil, lo último que se habló de ellos fue en la muerte de Lucius. No hemos tenido noticias de ningún ex mortífago en mucho tiempo. Y sobre los dementores, puedo asegurarte que la última vez que revisé, estaban muy resguardados en Azkaban.

Hermione suspiró, tenía que admitir que tal vez se estaba escandalizando de más por el tema. Llegando a casa tomaría alguna poción para sus nervios.

Ese día al regresar a la oficina se quedó hasta muy tarde, tenía que dejar todo listo para el día siguiente hacer un contacto con el cerebro una de las brujas más despreciables que había existido. Pensar en eso le hacía doler la cabeza, así que cuando dejó la oficina, en vez de aparecerse directo en la entrada de su casa, se apareció en un oscuro callejón cercano a uno de los pub muggle que frecuentaba.

—Por Merlín Hermione, apenas es Lunes— murmuró para sí al sentirse culpable por estar en ese lugar. Su plan era sólo pasar por una copa de vino para relajarse, tal vez funcionaría mejor que la poción.

Mientras estaba en la mesa más alejada del bar, con la copa en su mano, deseó probar un poco de Whiskey de fuego, pero en su casa se había terminado y no estaba de humor como para pasar por segunda vez en el día por el callejón Diagon.

Tomó sólo una copa, el lugar no estaba muy lleno pero sí había mucho ruido, lo que no ayudaba con su ánimo. Cuando salió regresó al mismo callejón donde se apareció, pero apenas hubo girado para entrar en él, sintió cómo alguien la jalaba hacía la oscuridad. Una mano tapaba su boca y la otra la rodeaba de forma que le inmovilizaba los brazos, haciéndola quedar de espaldas a su atacante. La joven trató de zafarse, pero quien la sostenía – al parecer un hombre – era tan fuerte que ella poco pudo hacer. Su varita era imposible de alcanzar, pero no se dio por vencida, pataleó y trató de propinar algún golpe en los pies del otro, pero por más que se resistía no lograba hacerle nada.

—Demonios Granger, detente de una buena vez—escuchó decir a una voz grave detrás de ella, el aliento del tipo le rozó la nuca, cómo llevaba una coleta su cuello estaba despejado. Ella se sintió temblar ligeramente y se auto maldijo. Se quedó quieta entonces, había algo ahí que su cerebro reconocía, pero no lograba recordar del todo.

Trató de recuperar el aire y analizó aquello, claro estaba que era un hombre, muy fuerte y más alto que ella. Notó el pecho duro contra el que estaba siendo aplastada y la forma casi indecente en que las caderas del tipo se rozaban contra su propia anatomía. Por alguna razón no tenía miedo, sino enojo, mucho.

Cuando aspiró profundo, notó un perfume que casi le nubla el pensamiento. ¿Acaso existían violadores con buen gusto en fragancias caras?

El tipo se reclinó y le habló al oído.

—Te voy a soltar sólo si te calmas— la mano que la sostenía se deslizó por su cintura, buscando en los bolsos de su abrigo, cuando una de las manos de ella se liberó, trató de ir por su varita, pero la mano del tipo fue más rápida y logró capturar el objeto antes que ella, para inmediatamente volver a sostenerla— ¿sabes? Imaginaba que sería más fácil quitarte la varita, me decepciona lo fácil que ha sido.

A ese punto Hermione estaba que echaba humo, hubiese querido gritar que tal vez se debía a su poca tolerancia al alcohol y la copa que había tomado antes, pero no podía emitir palabra alguna. Sintió su orgullo un poco herido. Trató de soltarse de nuevo, pero lo único que lograba era que el extraño la estrujara más contra su cuerpo.

Cuando lo escuchó la risa burlona que el tipo soltó ante su pobre intento de soltarse, fue que ella explotó, trató de abrir la boca, pero esta vez no emitió palabra, simplemente lo mordió.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia! —lo escuchó gritar mientras ella se alejaba de golpe de él. Tuvo que sostenerse contra un muro, donde casi había sido disparada.

Entonces levantó la mirada y pudo ver quien era su agresor. Aunque antes de que sus ojos lo vieran, sus oídos habían escuchado las palabras que vociferó y mandaron la señal a su cerebro, el cual lo terminó de reconocer. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquel término, pero que era tan familiar pues incluso lo llevaba marcado en su cuerpo. Y sólo alguien había disfrutado tanto en el pasado llamarla así.

—Malfoy—se escuchó a si misma decir con rencor.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** Este es mi primer fanfic dramione, y también mi regreso después de un largo hiatus sin escribir. Siempre tuve miedo de escribir una historia relacionada con Harry Potter, era un mundo donde no tenía ni idea de como comenzar, para otros fandoms tenía mil ideas, pero con este simplemente no encontraba cómo y ni siquiera lo intentaba. Espero haber comenzado al menos no muy mal y poder hacer una historia decente, más por un deseo y reto propio que por desear que alguien más lo lea, aunque si a alguien le gusta, estaría más qué feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La profecía**

* * *

Las palabras _sangre sucia_ seguían haciendo eco en la mente de Hermione mientras observaba al chico frente a ella. Habían pasado el tiempo y una guerra, pero a pesar de todo aún existían personas como él que seguían creyendo en esas tonterías de la sangre. Y parecía que el Malfoy que ahora tenía frente a ella mantenía la misma mentalidad de cuando era un niño. Tenía la esperanza de que algo hubiera cambiado después de que él y su madre habían ayudado un poco a derrocar a Voldemort, pero dos simples palabras ponían todo en duda.

Draco lo supo cuando ella frunció el ceño, toda la hostilidad que había existido antes ahora regresaba. Se maldijo internamente por no saber manejar mejor la situación, quería su ayuda y no podía estarle recordando su enemistad de la juventud. Mientras pensaba en cómo remendar su error, ella había adoptado esa posición, elevando el rostro, con su dignidad a tope y a pesar de que se encontraba sin varita, le recordó la forma en que solía actuar en Hogwarts, mirando al resto como sus inferiores y jactándose de ser una sabelotodo.

Resopló y le extendió la varita, ella dudó por un instante en tomarla, pero sabiendo qué era lo mejor la tomó en un movimiento rápido y la alzó contra él sin dudar.

—Imbécil—dijo la chica con un tono de voz que lleno de odio.—¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces?

Malfoy casi rio pero se contuvo, había olvidado que le encantaba verla así y sacar de sus cabales a la castaña. La observó un par de segundos, la había estado siguiendo desde que salió del ministerio, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible y hasta ahora podía observarla mejor. No había crecido mucho en altura, y bajo esas ropas sosas no sabía que tan mal podía lucir, pero la recordaba muy flaca y sin forma, aunque ahora tenía sus dudas pues cuando la sostuvo podría jurar que se sintió algunas curvas. Lo que si mostraba una visible diferencia era su rostro, sus facciones se veían más afinadas y había perdido cualquier rastro infantil. Y sus labios eran llenos. Se maldijo al instante que lo pensó, era ridículo pensar en algo atractivo en ella.

—Vaya sabelotodo, no has cambiado ni un poco, sigues teniendo ese mal genio que te distingue—mostró esa media sonrisa tan cínica que lo caracterizaba.

Hermione resopló con indignación. El tiempo pasaba, pero él seguía provocando el mismo efecto en ella.

—Y tú al parecer no has madurado nada. Ahora responde a mi pregunta—exigió.

Draco analizó su situación, la había abordado con un solo objetivo y no estaba en la mejor posición como para atreverse a desafiarla con la varita. Aspiró profundo y decidió retroceder mientras lentamente bajaba su mano.

—No estoy aquí para atacarte si eso es lo que piensas Granger, tengo cosas peores de las qué preocuparme.

La mente de la chica comenzó a trabajar, ya era demasiada casualidad que se topara con Malfoy dos veces en tan pocos días y en Londres Muggle de esa forma tan peculiar.

—Lo que acabas de hacer se puede considerar como un ataque, me amordazaste y me quitaste la varita, fácilmente puedo denunciarte ante el Ministerio.

A Draco le saltó una vena en la frente. Pocas eran las mujeres que en su vida lo retaban como lo hacía ella, él no estaba acostumbrado y tenía poca paciencia en casos así.

—Claro, olvidaba que eras parte del trío dorado, héroes de guerra y que dominan el Ministerio a su antojo y van por ahí con todo mundo besándoles los pies—se burló el rubio.

Por la mente de Hermione se le pasó la idea de convertirlo de nuevo en hurón. Recordaba ese episodio del pasado. Esta vez el chico se lo estaba ganando a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Si algo detestaba además de las personas creídas, es que insinuaran que su trabajo lo debía a su desempeño en la guerra.

—¿Sabes? Podría hacerlo, lanzarte un hechizo ahora mismo y alejarte. Pero no vale la pena siquiera seguir aquí hablando contigo—bajó su varita y retrocedió, estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando él la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

—Espera Granger—la llamó entre dientes.

Ella lo miró con desprecio.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —gritó la joven, eso le puso a Draco los pelos de punta, giró hacía ambos lados del callejón, no parecía haber nadie, pero tal vez era la paranoia de los últimos días que incluso ya parecía sentir que los cabellos de su nuca comenzaban a percibir el frío. No podía seguir ahí por mucho más tiempo.

—Necesito que te calmes y bajes la voz—aspiró aire y aflojó el agarre de su mano en la castaña— Si me he visto en la opción de buscarte es por algo serio y no me quedaba otra opción, ¿o en realidad crees que estaría aquí por gusto propio?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de burla en ellos, sin embargo con lo único que se topó la sorpresa propia al notar el tono de los mismos. Debía estar viviendo un mal sueño si pensaba que los ojos de Malfoy le parecían bonitos.

Ahora quien se burlaba era ella— Dime maldito hurón, ¿en qué diablos estás metido? ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace unos días en el subterráneo?

—No es nada de tu incumbencia, lo único que necesito es que investigues algo por mi—Draco comenzó a sentir un cambio ligero en la temperatura, definitivamente ahora no era su imaginación.

—¿Por qué yo, una sangre sucia como te gusta llamarme, te ayudaría a ti?—Hermione no podía confiar por más que lo intentara en algo que tuviera que ver con Malfoy, si su personalidad parecía no haber mejorado, podría apostar que andaba metido en cosas oscuras.

—Mira Granger—dio un par de pasos hacia ella, arrinconándola. Cuando la chica sintió que su espalda tocó la pared, se tensó al instante y elevó su varita hasta clavarla en el pecho de él. El rubio bajó la mirada y estuvo a nada de soltarle una maldición. Nadie nunca se había atrevido apuntarle de esa maneja, al menos no alguien que se presumiera cuerdo. Tomó aire y continuó—Necesito cierta información con urgencia. Algo a lo que tú tienes acceso y te sería fácil conseguir. No es gran cosa para el resto, pero si para mi familia. Incluso podría ser de vida o muerte.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione sintió también ese frio del otro mundo. La oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación de la única lámpara cercana facilitó ver esa tenue neblina. Recordaba claramente qué criatura provocaba aquello, pero no le parecía que fuese con tal intensidad.

—¡Dementores! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Malfoy?—ahora la varita apuntaba directo al corazón del rubio. El chico la tomó del mismo brazo.

—Yo no los he traído si eso es lo que estás pensando. Y eso que está a punto de encontrarme no es solamente un dementor. Necesitamos irnos de este lugar a la de ya—exigió.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, claro estaba para ella no creerle al chico, no obstante le tomó por sorpresa lo que acababa de mencionar. Desde la primera vez que se vieron en el metro le había parecido raro el ambiente, podían ser dementores, pero había algo más…

—Ya no hay tiempo—lo escuchó decir y de la nada una luz impactó a un costado de ambos, dando en el muro. Draco se giró de inmediato y apuntó a la cima del edificio frente a ellos. Unos dos pisos arriba se encontraban varias sombras. Cuatro parecían ser inconfundiblemente dementores, una quinta era una figura humana escondida bajo una gran capa negra. Lo único que se distinguía es la mano que salía de ella y apuntaba con una varita.

Hermione no dudó en actuar de inmediato.

—¡Expecto patronus! –gritó y una nutría plateada salió volando hacía la azotea del edificio. Solamente un dementor se retrocedió, pero los otros tres bajaron en picada. De reojo pudo distinguir que Malfoy lanzaba alguna maldición. La castaña analizó rápidamente la situación, esos dementores no eran los típicos a los que antes se había enfrentado, y para colmo había un mago con ellos. Si contaba con que el rubio probablemente no podía siquiera realizar un Patronus, entonces su situación dejaba mucho que desear. No lo pensó más y usó salida más fácil que encontró. Tomó a Draco del brazo y los desapareció del callejón

Cuando el rubio parpadeó ya se encontraba en otro lugar y no era ninguno que él pudiera reconocer. Frente a ellos se extendía un gran pasillo recubierto de mármol negro de piso a techo con unas cuantas luces aquí y allá. Había estado tan enfocado en atacar que no había sentido el tirón característico de la aparición.

Aunque al fin podía respirar con libertad, desde que esas criaturas se aparecieron había sentido que el aire le faltaba, además de que su cuerpo extrañamente se debilitaba. No importó que la insoportable chica estuviera a su lado, ya luego le agradecería haberlos sacado de ahí–aunque eso le causara ganas de vomitar— se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, procurando respirar profundamente.

Hermione se quedó atónita al ver su reacción, sabía del efecto que podía tener un dementor en algunas personas, pero a la distancia que se encontraban, nadie había reaccionado como el rubio.

—Malfoy—susurró, pero luego recordó que el lugar estaría vacío a esas horas, nadie los escucharía así que repitió su nombre— Malfoy, ¿podrías explicarme qué ha sido todo eso? ¿En qué diablos andas metido?— Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió mejor tomar otra bocanada de aire, ella al ver que no le respondería, buscó en su bolso, recordaba tener una rana de chocolate en algún sitio. Tuvo casi que meter todo su brazo hasta que la sintió y se la dio, no sin antes dudar, ¿sería que estaba ayudando al enemigo?

El rubio la miró desconcertado cuando le tendió el dulce. Había ido esa noche en búsqueda de la ayuda de la chica y ahora que recibía alguna señal de amabilidad de ella, un acto así le incomodaba, no quería su lástima, pero terminó por tomar lo que ésta le ofrecía. Después de un par de minutos y habiendo recuperado la energía, fue que pudo hablar.

—Eso Granger, es lo que me ha estado persiguiendo por algún tiempo y por lo que he dejado mi dignidad a un lado para pedir tu ayuda que tanto he insistido esta noche—dijo con sorna.

—Pero se supone que los dementores están recluídos en una sección de Azkaban, es imposible que salgan de ahí—ella ahora se sentía realmente preocupada tras escuchar las palabras del joven. Tenía que contactar de inmediato a Harry, por lo que invocó un nuevo Patronus dirigido al chico, indicándole la dirección exacta, cuando terminó se dio cuenta cómo el joven la observaba con curiosidad.

— No creo que Potter encuentre algo, tienen la habilidad de esfumarse demasiado rápido.

— Deben seguir en el lugar tratando de rastrearnos—objetó la chica. Malfoy saltó de pronto al darse cuenta que podían seguirlos.

— ¿A dónde nos has traído? –buscó una salida por todos lados, pero sólo podía observar una puerta tras ellos y otra enorme al fondo.

— Al único lugar que conocía donde no nos podían seguir por medio de la aparición, permíteme presentarte el Departamento de Misterios.

Malfoy observó con atención, el lugar parecía tan lúgubre como la misma mansión de su familia. Pero había tenido suerte, estaba en el mejor lugar posible en esos momentos.

—Ahora comprendo por qué ellos no han podido llegar a éste lugar—comentó y se dio cuenta de su error cuando ella se giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso?—nuevamente apuntó su varita hacía él, cosa que ya le estaba cansando.

— En serio Granger, al inicio era divertido, pero ya es cansado que sospeches de mí cada vez que hablo—con un ligero manotazo hizo la mano de ella a un lado.

— ¿En serio crees que después de todo lo que has hecho desde que nos conocemos pueda confiar en algo referente a ti, y más aún después de lo que acabo de ver?

—Estaban por atacarnos a ambos, eran dementores y algún mago que los guiaba, tú los viste, deberías darme un poco el beneficio de la duda.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras pensaba que debería hacer. Él tenía razón, no podía cegarse de tal manera sin ver los hechos, por más desconfianza que tuviera en el hurón.

De pronto una luz apareció en medio del pasillo y se dirigió a ella, era el ciervo característico de Harry. La voz del chico se escuchó como eco.

—Estamos ahora mismo replegándonos por el lugar, no hemos encontrado nada aún, pero te sugiero que te resguardes en tu oficina y cuando termine iré a buscarte—después de eso el animal se desvaneció en el aire.

Ella seguía sintiéndose incómoda, si su mejor amigo no lograba dar con alguna pista indicaba que se estaban enfrentando a algo realmente serio. Entonces se enfocó en el problema que la había llevado ahí.

—¿Quieres explicarme entonces por qué te perseguían? —preguntó y de nuevo lo encontró mirando de una forma extraña a donde había estado el patronus.

Él dudó por un momento igual que como lo había hecho todo ese día por la mañana, desde que había averiguado que ella era una inefable del Ministerio, había luchado contra la idea de pedirle ayuda, pero a estas alturas y con la vida de él y su madre peligrando, no podía darse el lujo de hacer todo él solo, así que habló.

—El por qué me persiguen y han intentado atacarme cada vez que han podido, es algo que desconozco en parte. Como dije, llevo huyendo de ese grupo desde hace un tiempo, un mes aproximadamente. He estado escapando de ellos cada vez que salgo a la calle. Ya los viste, hoy eran cuatro dementores y un mago, pero he llegado a ver el doble de esas criaturas y podría jurar que he visto a dos personas también, pero no sé con exactitud, siempre que se acercan demasiado termino en mal estado y con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Sin embargo, el día de ayer surgió una pista de algo que están buscando—su tono de voz se tornó más oscuro y lleno de odio, la joven pudo notar la forma amenazante en que sujetaba la varita— Desgraciadamente ha sido de la peor manera, los muy bastardos se han atrevido a atacar a mi madre cuando regresaba a casa, han usado legeremancia en ella, cuando no encontraron lo que buscaban, estuvieron a punto de matarla. Afortunadamente llegué yo a repeler el ataque. Nos hemos salvado por un pelo. De lo poco que madre recuerda, es que buscaban algo relacionado con mi adorable tía Bella.

Hermione había estado escuchando atentamente su explicación, pero cuando mencionó a la despreciable bruja, sintió de nuevo escalofríos. Podía deducir ahora lo que el chico buscaba. Ahí había gato encerrado, en un mismo día el Departamento de Aurores y Draco Malfoy estaban interesados en lo que quedaba de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¿Y quieres que vaya y le pregunte a los restos de tu tía sobre por qué hay alguien que te quiere matar? Vamos Malfoy, a lo largo de tu vida te has hecho de tantos enemigos que cualquiera pudo haber sido—dijo molesta.

Malfoy comenzó a exasperarse, ¿cómo es que ella no entendía la gravedad de la situación?

—Pero estoy seguro que pocos de ellos lograrían hacerse de dementores que parece que han evolucionado a algo más mortífero. ¿Puedes dejar ese tono? Tengo a mi madre en casa recuperándose de sus heridas, no estoy para bromas—se había acercado a ella de forma intimidante y mostrando también su enojo.

La castaña reconsideró la situación, Narcissa Malfoy no era de su total afecto, pero si tenía algo de respeto por ella por haber sido pieza clave en la pasada batalla de Hogwarts, la creía menos imbécil que su hijo.

—¿Y por qué no dirigirse a la oficina de Aurores y comentar lo sucedido, como cualquier mago normal que no tiene nada ilegal que ocultar?—por la reacción de desesperación del rubio, ella pudo confirmar que la solicitud de información que le habían hecho por escrito ese día por la mañana no tenía nada que ver con la petición actual del chico.

—¿En serio la gente te llama la bruja más inteligente de la generación? —preguntó Draco con desesperación y algo de burla.

—No juegues con mi paciencia hurón—advirtió ella y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del fondo con él siguiéndole los talones.

—Te explico entonces con manzanas, el ministerio, específicamente el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, aún nos considera a los Malfoy un peligro para la comunidad, al parecer para ellos y el resto del mundo seré para siempre un mortífago, así que si llego y les pido que investiguen algo en el cerebro de mi tía, lo más probable es que duden de mí y me encarcelen.

— Entonces te ha parecido mejor idea venir a por mí en medio de un oscuro callejón y detenerme y meterme mano como lo hiciste—refunfuñó ella.

Draco no pudo evitar burlarse ante el comentario.

—¿Dices que te he _metido mano_? Tienes un sentido del humor muy peculiar sabelotodo. Esas palabras llevan implícito que quien toca al otro es por algo de interés o satisfacción. Yo de ninguna forma, por más desesperado que esté por ayuda, tocaría por placer a una bruja neurótica y sin chiste como tú.

De inmediato ella se giró y lo enfrentó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que ella era fea? Estuvo a nada de gritarle, pero después reparó en el hecho de que a ella no tendría por qué importarle que alguien tan estúpido como Malfoy pudiera o no considerarla atractiva. Respiró hondo y puso la mejor sonrisa burlona que pudo.

—¿En verdad crees que a mi podría interesarme un poco alguien tan nauseabundo como tú? Por años has demostrado ser un niñato, eso es tan poco atractivo. Madura primero y luego tal vez pueda volver a pensar en el asunto—sin esperar a que él respondiera se regresó y abrió la gran puerta negra y entró en la siguiente estancia, estuvo a nada de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero él la detuvo a tiempo y fue tras ella.

Malfoy iba a responder a su tonto comentario cuando, al cerrar el acceso por donde entraron, se encontró en una gran habitación circular con con cerca de doce puertas negras iguales a la que había cerrado, apenas dio un paso atrás, las puertas comenzaron a girar, pero no sólo eso, parecían moverse entre ellas mismas lo cual hacía difícil ubicar dónde había ido a parar la puerta que daba a la salida. Se quedó muy confundido. Había escuchado algo sobre ese lugar de labios de su padre cuando algunos mortífagos junto con Voldemort atacaron el departamento, pero no lo había vivido en persona sino hasta ese día. Sabía que habían reforzado la seguridad después de aquel incidente, así que ahora comprendía que era cierto el rumor que había escuchado hacía poco.

—Debo suponer que su sistema de seguridad es muy bueno, es por eso que no lograron entrar aquí hace unos días—comentó. Por la cara de asombro que puso la castaña pudo confirmar que ella no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Él decidió jugar con ella nuevamente.

—¿Acaso no sabes? Mira que es tu propio departamento…—trató de fingir cierta inocencia en su comentario. Hermione respondió levantando levemente la varita y mostrando un obvio descontento.

—Explícate ahora si no quieres que me arrepienta y active las alarmas, en menos de dos segundos tendría aquí a media oficina de aurores— Malfoy se rio con sorna.

—Vaya, me asombra que siendo una sabelotodo no puedas siquiera saber lo que pasa en tu sitio de trabajo. Creía que con el tiempo tus habilidades habían mejorado, pero es un poco deprimente ver que no es así. Estar aquí encerrada está dañando tus habilidades Granger.

—Dos segundo Malfoy—dijo entre dientes la chica mientras abría una de las puertas. Él decidió ceder ante la amenaza.

—Hace unos días mi contacto en el ministerio me informó que había escuchado que alguien intentó entrar al Departamento de Misterios, pero que apenas quiso cruzar la entrada los hechizos de seguridad lo expulsaron. Al parecer era alguien habilidoso pues se les fugó sin dejar rastro. Y ayer después del ataque a mi madre relacioné una cosa con la otra, lo que me llevó a descubrir el repudiable hecho de que el Ministerio había guardado el cerebro de mi detestable tía.

Hermione se quedó ahí mientras aún sujetaba la puerta de su oficina. Repasó cada palabra dicha por Draco. Había algo que la desconcertaba. Cuando Harry y Ron escucharon sobre la solicitud que se supone que había salido de su oficina, actuaron como si no hubiesen escuchado algo antes al respecto y posiblemente así era, tal vez la solicitud la había alguien más, posiblemente el Ministro. ¿Por qué razón Croaker le iba a ocultar sobre algún intruso tratando de entrar ahí? Y para esas alturas obviamente él ya sabía que ese hecho tenía que ver con Bella. Ahora la situación se estaba volviendo un poco personal. Necesitaba checar de nuevo la solicitud de información que le había dado esa mañana.

—Entremos a mi oficina—susurró a Malfoy y pasó junto con ella.

—Vaya Granger, no sabía que tu oficina era así de peculiar—lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas, cuando ella aclaró su mente, se dio cuenta donde estaba.

Nunca, ni siquiera en su primer día de trabajo en el Departamento, Hermione Granger se había equivocado al momento de abrir una de esas doce puertas, por más parecidas que fuesen. Siempre sabía qué había detrás de cada una de ellas. Ni en sus días más ajetreados cuando traía la cabeza en otros asuntos, se había equivocado de tal manera. ¿Es que acaso su discusión con Malfoy la había llegado a confundir tanto?

Por error había abierto la puerta de la Sala de las Profecías. Cada Sala tenía cierto nivel de seguridad, y en esa sólo podía dejar entrar a su Jefe y al Primer Ministro. Ella estaba yendo contra las reglas al meter a Malfoy ahí. Frente a ellos se mostraba una habitación enorme, tan grande como un almacén, lleno de filas de estantes altísimos, cada uno conteniendo cientos de esferas brillantes que mostraban una pequeña etiqueta. Molesta por su error, retrocedió.

— Ni tu ni yo deberíamos de estar aquí, esta no es mi oficina—indicó y regresó a la puerta, cuando vio que Malfoy no se movía de donde estaba se desesperó—¿me escuchaste? Sal ahora mismo, recuerda que puedo encender las alarmas y los…

— ¿Qué es eso?—la interrumpió el chico.

— Nada que deba ser de tu interés. Sal ahora mismo—la castaña comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la negativa de Malfoy.

—¿Es que no lo sientes? Pareciera que dice mi nombre.

Hermione se asustó un poco. Trató de recordar se había alguna profecía ahí que involucrara al chico. Ella tenía la lista, y podía jurar que no había nada con su nombre.

Por su lado, cuando la joven había abierto por completo la puerta de la estancia, Draco había sentido que algo lo atraía a su interior. Se sentía un poco en trance, trató de distinguir de dónde venía aquella fuerza que lo llamaba, hasta que escuchó algo más bajo que un susurro que sólo decía algo, su propio nombre. Cuando Hermione le exigió que saliera, él no podía regresar atrás, tenía que buscar aquello que lo llamaba. Sin importarle los gritos de la chica, se adentró entre los estantes y comenzó a recorrerlos, primero a su paso normal, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo. Cuando pensó que ya había llegado, se detuvo y miró a todas partes, el susurro parecía provenir de ese lugar, pero no ubicaba bien de dónde. Mientras buscaba pudo ver cómo la joven le apuntaba de nuevo con su varita y decía algo que sus oídos no pudieron interpretar. Y entonces vio ese brillo justo en el tercer estante a su lado. Una de las esferas si distinguía del resto. Enseguida la tomó sintió que Hermione lo jalaba del brazo, pero hizo caso omiso. Miró la etiqueta.

_S.P.T. a M.M._

_Último heredero en Slytherin _

_Y chica de Griffindor_

Entonces la luz en su interior comenzó moverse en torbellino y una voz que le resultaba conocida se escuchó como eco por todo el lugar, haciendo que saliera de su trance. Lo que escuchó lo dejó helado.

—_Después de caída del señor oscuro, el último heredero sangre pura de la casa de la serpiente habrá de unir su destino a la bruja más brillante que ha dado la casa del león y así, cuando el momento llegue, el heredero será quien con la fuerza más terrible que la muerte detenga un nuevo ascenso de la oscuridad al poder. _

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Malfoy sosteniendo la esfera y Hermione aun apuntándole a la cabeza con la varita.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Tengo como propósito actualizar más seguido esta historia pues a diferencia de casi todos mis fanfics, ya tengo todo el guion desarrollado. ¿Qué les ha parecido el final? Para empezar, ¿tan siquiera alguien me lee?


End file.
